


Deste momento em diante

by DannaNoble



Category: Carrie (1976), Carrie (2013), Carrie - All Media Types, Carrie - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannaNoble/pseuds/DannaNoble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As vezes o que se precisa pra se mudar uma vida, é apenas amizade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deste momento em diante

**Author's Note:**

> Carrie, não pertence a mim, ela pertence ao grande Stephen King.

Existem muitas pessoas cruéis no mundo e existem muitas injustiças, existe o sofrimento e existe a covardia, existe o medo e existe a apatia, existe o desespero e existe o egoísmo. Mas pra cada uma destas coisas terríveis, existe algo de bom, existem pessoas boas e existe a verdade, existe a esperança e existe a coragem, existe a amizade e existe a caridade, existe a esperança e existe o amor. E acima de tudo existem pessoas que nunca desistem, mesmo quando parece que não há motivos pra lutar.

Mas por mais que si seja forte, por mais que si lute, as vezes você perde a esperança, a solidão por vezes é tão presente, tão intensa, que você começa a pensar em ceder, você começa a pensar que é melhor se tornar que se espera de você, é mais fácil, é mais seguro.

Essa história é sobre alguém que lutou por um longo tempo, é sobre alguém que já estava tão cansada, alguém que estava a ponto de desistir, alguém tão sozinha que ela já não tinha motivos pra continuar lutando, alguém que depois de uma vida de negligencia e abuso, finalmente encontra algo pra si lutar por, um amigo.

Essa história é sobre alguém que apesar de ter pais amorosos e ser feliz, ela faltava algo, na verdade, alguém. Alguém que pudessem contar seus segredos, alguém pra preencher esse vazio que ela sentia às vezes no coração, ela precisava de um amigo.

Essa história é sobre duas almas, sobre duas meninas. Sobre duas meninas tão diferentes, mas tão iguais e tão sozinhas.

**Ponto de vista de Sue:**

Eles estavam mudando mais uma vez, era segunda vez no ano, mas desta vez a sua mãe disse que seria a última, algo sobre estabilidade, mas ela não estava prestando muita atenção na hora, tantas coisas pra fazer além de conversas chatas de adulto. Mas o mais incrível de tudo, é que finalmente ela podia ter um amigo, um amigo de verdade, ela não vai ser mais a garota nova pra sempre, ela tem um lar agora e... o que era mesmo a outra coisa?... Estabilidade, seja lá o que isso for.

Pondo a estabilidade de lado e focando no mais importante, ela tinha um quarto agora, do jeito que ela sempre sonhou, a mãe deixou ela pintar de verde e o pai colocou uma pratilheira pra que ela possa colocar todas as suas pedras brilhantes e agora que eles têm uma casa, talvez eles a deixe ter um cachorrinho ou um gatinho ou qualquer outro animal mesmo, ela não era muito exigente.

E de repente toda a sua atenção se voltou pra cerca, espera! Ela não podia acreditar no que estava vendo, uma menina, uma menina da sua idade, uma menina da sua idade morando bem do seu lado, incrível! Ela tinha tanta sorte! Ela só tinha que se apresentar. Tudo bem! Ela podia fazer isso, ela já tinha ensaiado várias vezes, vá em frente é como tirar band-aid.

– OI! Meu nome é Sue Snell, eu sou a sua nova vizinha, eu tenho uma coleção de pedras brilhantes e eu gostos de animais, você gosta de animais? Se você gosta de animais, nós podemos ser melhores amigas pra sempre! Você sabia que o panda não é um urso, sim um marsupial? E que a lesma pode dormir por três anos direto? Você mora aqui a bastante tempo? Como é a escola? Qual a sua cor favorita? A minha é verde! Suas roupas parecem com as da minha avó - depois de pensar um pouco, Sue acrescenta: - Eu gosto da minha avó. Então qual é o seu nome?

Oh, meu Deus! Ela parecia tão desesperada, ela deveria ter falado mais devagar e agora a menina nunca vai querer ser sua amiga. E ela não está respondendo também, será que ela estava em choque?

– Oi! Você não vai responder?

E agora ela foi rude, se a mãe dela estivesse aqui agora provavelmente ela ficaria uma semana sem sobremesa, por que sua mãe sempre a ameaça com a sobremesa está além dela. Mas a menina ainda não fugiu, então talvez ela tenha uma chance.

– Ahn?... Sim eu gosto de animais, eles são melhores que os seres humanos e eu sempre quis ter uma amiga. Hhmm?... Eu sabia sobre o panda, mas não sobre a lesma... Eu nasci aqui, literalmente, a minha mãe teve o parto em casa, Hhmm... os professores são bons eu acho, eu gosto de rosa e meu nome é Carietta White.

Incrível! Ela lembrou de todas as suas perguntas! Ela não fugiu e ela quer ter uma amiga também, ela era definitivamente a garota mais sortuda do mundo!

– Incrível! Eu decreto que a partir deste momento em diante você será conhecida como Carrie, a minha melhor amiga no mundo todo. E nós seremos melhores amigas pra sempre e sempre e sempre e sempre!... E se você der a volta na cerca eu posso lhe mostrar o meu quarto também, você vêm?

Um aceno de cabeça! Isso significa sim! Sim! Sim! Sim! Ela disse sim. Sue Snell tinha uma melhor amiga, definitivamente ela era a garota mais sortuda do mundo todo.

**Ponto de vista de Carrie:**

O barulho de caminhão passava pela rua e havia conversas e risos na casa vizinha. E mesmo com todos os esforços da sua mãe em torna-la mais temerosa, ela ainda era uma criança e como toda criança ela era curiosa e olhar entre as cercas não poderia coloca-la em apuros, poderia? Afinal ela já havia feito todas as suas tarefas.

Eles eram uma família aparentemente, um pai, uma mãe e uma filha, eles estavam felizes, ela imaginou que era assim que uma família de verdade pareceria, não essa paródia de uma família que ela fazia parte, no fundo ela sempre soube que o comportamento da mãe estava errado, que pessoas normais não tratam seus filhos assim, mas não havia muito o que podia fazer, era a única coisa que conhecia e ela sabia que poderia ser pior e ela não podia contar com as outras pessoas também, a maioria delas, principalmente os adultos, apenas olham pro lado e ignoram os sinais de abuso e negligencia, já as crianças são cruéis com tudo que é diferente e ela era muito diferente.

Voltando sua atenção pra cerca, ela reparou que a menina não estava mais mais lá, apenas seus pais. E isso deu uma pontada de tristeza no peito, mas ela não sabia o motivo, ela já tinha desistido de ter amigos. Todas as vezes em que ela tinha tido esperança de ter um amigo, a realidade vinha sempre quebrar suas ilusões, as crianças podem ser tão cruéis. E a solidão finalmente teve a melhor sobre ela.

– OI! Meu nome é Sue Snell, eu sou a sua nova vizinha, eu tenho uma coleção de pedras brilhantes e eu gostos de animais, você gosta de animais? Se você gosta de animais, nós podemos ser melhores amigas pra sempre! Você sabia que o panda não é um urso, sim um marsupial? E que a lesma pode dormir por três anos direto? Você mora aqui a bastante tempo? Como é a escola? Qual a sua cor favorita? A minha é verde! Suas roupas parecem com as da minha avó - depois de pensar um pouco, Sue acrescenta: - Eu gosto da minha avó. Então qual é o seu nome?

Ela estava estarrecida, de todos os cenários que havia imaginado em sua cabeça, esse com certeza não era um deles, ela nunca soube que tantas palavras pudessem caber eu um único fôlego, quer dizer, ninguém pode falar tanto, não é?

– Oi! Você não vai responder?

Olhos espectantes brilhavam através da cerca e aquele fio de esperança estava de volta com toda a força, lutando pra colocar seus pensamentos em ordem, ela fez a única coisa que podia, ela respondeu.

– Ahn?... Sim eu gosto de animais, eles são melhores que os seres humanos e eu sempre quis ter uma amiga. Hhmm?... Eu sabia sobre o panda, mas não sobre a lesma... Eu nasci aqui, literalmente, a minha mãe teve o parto em casa, Hhmm... os professores são bons eu acho, eu gosto de rosa e meu nome é Carietta White.

Seu estomago doía de antecipação e expectativa, isso era que ela sonhava todas as noites, algo que pudesse salvá-la dessa solidão, por que ela sabia que não podia fazer isso sozinha. Então, talvez ela teria alguém pra falar sobre o amario, as privações de alimento, as punições, talvez ela teria alguém em quem confiar. Olhando de volta pra Sue ela esperou.

– Incrível! Eu decreto que a partir deste momento em diante você será conhecida como Carrie, a minha melhor amiga no mundo todo. E nós seremos melhores amigas pra sempre e sempre e sempre e sempre!... E se você der a volta na cerca eu posso lhe mostrar o meu quarto também, você vêm?

Carrie acenou com a cabeça e deu a volta na cerca, (Carrie! Ela gostava desse nome). Isso era o que ela tinha esperado durante toda a sua vida, esse calor no peito. E então talvez, apenas talvez ela finalmente pudesse ser feliz.


End file.
